


Sing Me to Sleep

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is a Demon, Reader is gender neutral, love hate relationship, minor background characters are present, will include a smut chapter later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your angelic voice is but a façade of a powerful demon that thirsts for Ciel Phantomhive's soul.<br/>But of course the butler won't let you get his master so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poorly Sung Notes (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome to my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I hope you enjoy.

"Come now young lord, repeat after me," you sang the first few notes to a song piece. The young lord repeated you with almost each note off key, "oh, not quite. Now try again," you repeated the notes. The boy groaned tiredly. 

"I must say, this is rather tiring," he said. 

"Well we are only a few minutes into the lesson, but if you want to rest then rest we shall," you chuckled and the young earl sat on a nearby chair. A cup of tea sat on the table in front of him. "Hm? When did this get here? I didn't see your butler enter..." You looked at the closed door. 

"Ah, he's quite efficient you see," he took a sip of his tea. 

"Oh? Where is he now?" You asked and leaned on the back of the chair across him. 

"He tends to other chores when I have lessons," the boy put a hand to his head. He seems weary somehow. "Do forgive me, I don't usually take lesson this late in the day, but matters came up and I had to postpone," he apologised. 

"Ah yes, no problem at all, my lord," this is exactly what you planned. "Perhaps I should sing the whole piece for you first, to make it easier for you to follow," you suggested. 

"Yes, perhaps," the young earl nodded absentmindedly and you smirked. You stood back up and sung, the earl was too distracted to notice, but you were singing a different song. A song you used to lull humans to sleep, a song though made by a human, gives a false sense of peace. 

_The Butterfly Waltz._

Although you were not even halfway into the song, the young master’s eyes drooped. It grew heavy on him as the song progressed, and finally he closed them. Nearing the end, he relaxed, falling into a deep slumber. You approached him from behind his chair and held his delicate face as you whispered the last notes of the song into his ear. 

You opened your mouth to devour him, 

_But the door slammed open._

 


	2. He is after all, just a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things:  
> (Name) is your name, or what you prefer to be called.  
> (title) is your title, be it Madame, Lady, Miss, Sir, Lord, Master, etc.
> 
> Oh and even though you would be singing the female counterpart of a duet, does not mean i’m changing the reader as female. It’s just the song.
> 
> Also say thanks to sherlockianfangirl from the comments for giving me the big slap I needed to continue this story. I'm sorry readers, I shall explain my reasons in the end notes.
> 
> For information on the songs I will be using, it is in the end notes, to avoid spoilers... I guess....

 

“Young master-“ the butler frowned upon entering, “Oh dear, seems that the young master has fallen asleep," the butler went over to the young lord's side.

"It is quite late after all," you said as you looked over your shoulder. The view in front of you was quite breathtaking, the sun setting upon the mansion’s premises.

“I suppose the lesson would have to continue tomorrow, (title)“ he said as he bent to pick up his master, “would you like me to escort you out?” He looked at you, feigning a pitiful look.

“no need, I know the way,” you said. The butler picked his master up rather roughly, he inspected his face and frowned as he noticed that he did not stir. Perhaps you have made him slumber a bit too peacefully.

“very well then, good day to you, (title)” he smiled a fake smile and walked out the room. How low has that demon stooped? Servant to a human, a mere child nonetheless… Even though his soul is worth desiring, these lowly roles were no need in stealing it. The thought almost makes you pity him. All the years spent catering to his master will be wasted when you steal the precious soul from under his nose… and perhaps you’ll have a taste of his along the way.

You smirked to yourself and left the estate.

* * *

It was easy fitting yourself into human society, as you actually indulge yourself in human routines. Sure, like many demons you dislike sweet foods, but a select few beverages and dishes pique your interest. But still, you don’t sleep, the beds in your cottage were untouched, as your servant, James, is a demon too. The lowly demon offered you his service in exchange for a delightful song whenever he requests, such an unfair exchange, yet he was somehow dumb enough to offer you such— not that you’re complaining.

“By that unsatisfied face, I guess that you failed, (title),” James said cheekily as he took your coat. You glanced at him from the side, dismissing him with a wave.

“The butler interfered,” you sighed, walking over to the sitting room. James set down a tray of hot tea beside you.

“shall we switch targets, then?” James poured the steaming tea from the teapot.

“No need, I’m certain many more chances to steal his soul shall come,” you leaned on your hand, staring out the window absentmindedly, “that boy has a terrible singing voice, though,” you mumbled. Your butler smiled, a fake smile like every demon’s smile.

“and I presume I get nothing out of this, (title)?” he asked with a hint of malice in his cheerful tone.

“I sensed the presence of quite unique souls in the manor, perhaps you can have a go at them,” you shrugged and he let out a disappointed sigh. “You’re lucky enough I still feed you, James.” you scolded, “now, find me a song. A song that brings… nightmares.” James walked over to a small cabinet in the room, where you kept a selection of songbooks. He scanned the spines of each book before taking one out of the cabinet.

“Will this suffice, (title)?” he handed you the book and sat down on the chair across from you. You looked at the book and nodded. “Immerse me in a good song, (title),” he said with an anticipating smile. You opened a page that was bookmarked, and prepared to sing the lyrics as James relaxed in his seat.

“Oh, how _fitting_ , James,” you smirked as you pre-read a few lines. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, preparing to enjoy your singing.

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
“Sebastian, what time is it?" The boy called out, stretching his arms in his bed. His butler was pouring his morning tea.

"It's the time I always wake you up," he spoke in jest and handed the lord his tea as he sat up.

"Strange. It feels as though I've slept soundly for a whole day," he took a sip, "I feel much refreshed.” a faint heavenly song latched onto his memories.

"That's good then, sir," the butler handed him the newspaper. “Because I moved your singing lessons with (title) (name) to this morning, as they claim to have a busy schedule,” he smiled as his master’s eyes widen in shock.

“This morning?! As in right now?” the young lord choked on his tea.

“Well, not precisely _right now_. But the (title)’s here already,” Sebastian prepared his master’s clothes on the bed beside him. A faint singing broke the silence as the butler dressed his master.

_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung_  
_No wine untasted_

Ciel closed his eyes as he relaxed with every note. The butler noticed this and smiled. “It is quite relaxing, isn’t it, my lord?” He said as he was tying his master’s tie. The young lord felt a faint unsettling feeling as he listened on, but brushed it off as nervousness.

“I thought you don’t find singing very enjoyable,” the young lord opened his eyes and stared down at his butler.

“I don’t, but your tutor’s voice is quite... delightful,” he stood up and fetched his master’s shoes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
_But the tigers come at night_  
_With their voices soft as thunder_  
_As they tear your hopes apart_  
_As they turn your dreams to shame_

A door opening cut off your singing, the young master and his butler entered. He doesn’t seem too happy to see you.

“Ah, young master. Shall we get to it then?” you clapped your hands signing him to ‘chop chop’.

“why are you here so early in the morning?” Ciel sat on one of the armchairs.

“I have another young boy to teach today, and this is the only time where both you and I are free,” you replied and stood up to place your song book on the music stand, “and perhaps to prevent you from falling asleep again,” you jested. The young lord growled and stood up, facing the song piece. “now, repeat after me,” you said as you tapped the music stand. You sang the notes to the song, and he repeated with a hoarse voice. The butler chuckled lightly and his master growled yet again.

“shut up, Sebastian,” the young lord hissed.

“I’m sorry, my lord. But I can only imagine how well you’ll do at Lady Elizabeth’s ball,” he smiled.

“oh, a ball is it? Is that why you hired me to train you? You’ll be performing at a ball?” You asked curiously.

“y-yes, my fiancée insisted to have a ball here and she requested I sing for the guests,” he replied nervously and cleared his throat, “although I am having second thoughts about it,” he mumbled.

“may I ask what occasion the ball is for?” you said, picking up the songbook and flipping the pages.

“It’s just a simple dinner party to celebrate my engagement to Elizabeth,” he replied simply. You flipped yet another page and found the song that was perfect for the occasion.

“to show off your betrothed, eh?” you set the book down on the music stand again, “this song would be perfect, young lord,” you inspected the boy as he read the lyrics of the song.

“what-?! A duet? Who would be my singing partner?” He protested, looking at you with a slight scowl. You glanced over to his butler and smiled.

“Perhaps your butler could be your partner?” you suggested cheekily.

“Sebastian? Be my counterpart in a romantic duet? _I don’t think so_ ,” the young lord protested yet again.

“Oh, and (title), I’m not fit to sing with an earl, for you see I’m only one hell of a butler,” Sebastian rejected your offer with a smile. Ah Sebastian, following his childish butler aesthetics. “Perhaps _you_ should sing with the young lord?” he suggested politely.

“I can’t sing with _you_ ,” the young lord complained as he turned to you.

“why not? I _am_ your singing tutor, my lord,” you smiled at him, “perhaps you are just making excuses to not sing in the ball?”

“I am not!” as composed and mature as the boy tries to be, he is after all, just a boy. “I am just not keen on making a fool of myself in front of my guests.” he recomposed himself, glancing between you and Sebastian. “I think you and Sebastian should sing the song,” he said smugly, folding his arms like a child. You and the butler exchanged glances and stared down at the boy.

“but sir-“ you both said simultaneously, which made you exchange glances again.

“It is apparent that you’re already in unison,” the boy retorted cheekily and sat down on the armchair.

“but your fiancée requested _you_ , my lord,” you replied with a defeated tone.

“I’m sure she would be just as thrilled to hear your beautiful singing voices,” he gestured to the both of you with a smirk. He’s using the power of being the master over the both of you, how cruel of him. You looked at the demon and sighed in defeat.

“very well, my lord. I guess you have just relieved my duties as your tutor,” you feigned a disappointed look and shrugged.

“oh I’m sure the young lord would still need singing lessons, just not for this occasion,” the butler said with a bitter undertone. You took out your pocket watch and inspected the time, it was almost time to leave. You picked up the book and gave it to Sebastian, pointing at the song piece that you were going to sing.

“the title of the song is ‘Ten Minutes Ago’, and I assume you’d want to play the role of the prince, not Cinderella,” you said in a flat tone, “try and memorise the lyrics, and I’ll teach you the notes on our next meeting. For now I have another student to teach,” you picked up your things and headed for the door, “if you’ll excuse me,” you said and sang softly as you left the room.

_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

Sebastian looked at his master with a slightly annoyed expression. “must you always put me in these situations, master?” he said and pocketed the book.

“it’s your own fault, Sebastian,” he said and stood up, heading to the door. “Now, what’s next on my schedule today?”

* * *

Having seen Ciel Phantomhive’s soul makes the souls of your other students seem meaningless. They lack the refined quality that the young earl has. No wonder that butler of his agreed to his pact. Personally, you dislike long lasting contracts. Why should a demon spend years cultivating a single soul while you can just harvest one that’s already ripe? Seems like a lot of work for just one meal. Sure, you’ll get a fine quality soul like Ciel’s, but then what? One long awaited meal and then… gone. Just another soul consumed. All that hard work doesn’t compare to the end result.

And that’s the reason you’re a thief, letting someone else do the cultivating and you fly in to take the harvest. Of course you weren’t always a thief, there are a few souls out there that are ripe without a farmer’s care, but still nothing like Ciel’s. And you’re willing to bet that his butler will do anything to prevent you from stealing it.

But you know a demon’s weaknesses.

With your voice you could make him do more than just give up his master’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics in this chapter belong to the following songs:  
> \- I dreamed a dream (from Les Miserables)  
> (Susan Boyle and Collabro's renditions are my favourites, but the live original and Anne Hathaway's is excellent as well)
> 
> Yes, I know it's been forever since my last update... but I have my excuses; I had a bad month, and then I took a break for awhile to recover, in which inspiration did not come to me at all. But here it is! I hope it wasn't disappointing, because I really tried my best. Oh and expect me to use classical and broadway songs in future chapters, because even though maybe some of them didn't exist in the time, they at least kinda fit.
> 
> Anyway, forgive any spelling errors or such, I am tired... yeap ._.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's just a short prologue, but leave a response? It lets me know you want more. And Butterfly Waltz is a song by Brian Crain, feel free to look it up. Beautiful piece.


End file.
